Devil's Advocate
by Werefox Alchemist
Summary: In which Hiruma ponders demons, angels, and the best way to make the latter Fall. Short answer: Push him. HiruxSena Oneshot. I was clearly overly influenced by Terry Pratchett on this one...


Warnings/Disclaimers: I don't own ES21, or the characters. Also, be warned, there is a bit of Mamori bashing in this. (I couldn't restrain myself…) And pervertedness... and... ya know what? Just read the fic.

* * *

They said he was a demon, a devil. A monster with green eyes and a gleaming gun, whose temper flared higher than the flames of Hell. He was wholly corrupt, and bent on getting his way over everything. And, to escalate matters even more, he had the firepower to back it all up. People tend to stop arguing when faced with the prospect of being filled with more lead than the paint on an American house circa 1950.

It had to be said that he even looked a bit devilish. He was the spawn of Lucifer from his spiky blonde hair to the pointed toes of his shoes. People had often remarked (not to his face, but he found out anyway) over his long, fang-like canines and uncanny resemblance to the Deimon team mascot. The fact that, when presented the opportunity, he dressed all in black did not help matters.

So he knew that he was being irrational. He was a demon, a fiendish young man who missed no chance to bribe, blackmail, and extort even those considered to be close to him. His feelings were limited to what would advance his stranglehold over the population of his school and beyond. Love might as well have been English for "shove it up your ass" for all he cared.

But lust… that was another game entirely, now wasn't it? He was on firmer ground with that. It was one of those Seven Deadly Sins people were always going on about, wasn't it? Stood to reason that it couldn't be all bad, then; after all, wrath was on that list too and it had served him fairly well over the years.

But he couldn't just think of it like that. Well, he could, but that usually resulted in overly graphic mental images that made the invention of the cold shower a Godsend. He couldn't help it. The boy really did have golden legs, that could be put to much better use naked and wrapped around his waist…

Hiruma drummed his restless fingers against the team table. It was a mental debate he'd found himself in all too often these days, usually here in the clubhouse after everyone else had gone. Unfortunately, after a few minutes he was always forced to high-tail it home, cursing his lack of self-restraint.

Love. It was just a word, right? And words couldn't hurt you, could they?

Yes. Yes, they could.

Who was he kidding? The kid was a freaking saint, always doing the honorable thing… it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't fair, him showing up and turning Hiruma gay. He was certain he hadn't felt this way about anyone before, but least of all a member of the same sex…

Member… sex… That did it; he had had it with love and lust both. To Hell with it all, he was Yoichi Hiruma! And he was going to get the girl in the end.

Even if said girl happened to be a guy.

A hot guy.

A hot guy who would probably be at home right now, taking a shower to wash away the post-football-practice sweat…

Oh _God_.

Switching to a different addiction, Hiruma sauntered outside, leaned up against the chain-link fence that separated the football pitch from the rest of campus, and lit a cigarette. He also popped a stick of sugar-free gum in his mouth. It helped make the actual smoking bit more bearable.

There was a slight chill running through the air. The fall tournament would be starting soon, and with it the Christmas Bowl. And then it was over. Over for him, and Kurita, and most of the team because they would all be too old to participate. And then he'd never see the damn pipsqueak again, never use practice as an excuse to eye him, never be able to steal a few words of conversation here and there.

He exhaled deeply, a puff of smoke curling away through the air. Maybe he really was a demon, but that didn't mean he lacked a heart… love or lust, distinction be damned, he was going to miss that kid.

"H-Hiruma-san, you really shouldn't smoke…" Speak of the devil, look who'd shown up. He was more like an angel, with pure white skin and an innocent demeanor. Thinking that he could save Hiruma from himself, when he actually needed saving from Sena. Quite laughable.

"Fuck off, damn pipsqueak," Hiruma growled, inhaling a mouthful of cancerous carcinogens. "I'm enjoying my smoke."

"Mamori will be mad," Sena cautioned, hoping to invoke the specter of the only other living human who could match Hiruma.

The devil captain snorted, indifferent. "Fuck her, too."

"I think she'd like you to," Sena muttered quietly, obviously hoping that his superior hadn't heard. The running back tried to scamper off, but Hiruma had noted the tone of disappointment in these words.

Hopeful, Hiruma snarled after him, "Like I'd ever do her. I've got better people in mind than that bitch."

Sena stopped, struck dumb. "L…Like who?" He blushed and, considering the likelihood of getting his head blown off for that, turned for home again. "Sorry. Stupid question."

"Other people from the team," Hiruma bit back, ignoring the last part and trying to affect as much nonchalance as he could while, inside his ribcage, his heart was pounding a mile a minute. Lust, he had to remind himself, and nothing more.

Screw this. He might as well get it over with now…

In a few wide strides, he had closed the gap between them, and kissed the younger boy, lust driving him not to stop for several prolonged moments. To his surprise, when they broke apart, Sena did not glare at him in disgust or leave, the normal reaction to such a thing. But every action has an equal and opposite reaction, it is said, and after a short, silent pause, Sena reached up to return the favor.

Spurred on by this, Hiruma dove in with passionate, needy vehemence, biting his lover's lips wildly and exploring the cavern of his mouth with his lashing tongue.

After a short time, they broke apart again, both trying to regain breath. "What now?" Sena gasped, panting.

Hiruma stared at him. Fuck if he didn't actually look like an angel. If Hiruma had ever been one himself, he'd Fallen ages ago. It was, in his opinion, much better on the other side.

He leaned over, and nibbled Sena's earlobe affectionately before croaking hoarsely, "I think I'll tempt you, angel."

There would be one more for the ranks of Hell that night. At least Hiruma wouldn't be sleeping alone.


End file.
